Vós sois a luz do mundo. Não se pode esconder uma cidade situada sobre um monte.
thumb|left|400px VÓS - 'Em ''grego o pronome é enfático: Vocês mesmos sois a luz do mundo[1]. '''LUZ - A luz sempre foi um símbolo da presença divina. João disse que, Jesus era a luz dos homens que brilhava nas trevas deste mundo. Para o fim de seu ministério, Jesus chamou a si mesmo a luz do mundo ver comentário' 9: 5''. Se um cristão é fiel a sua missão uma vez que aceitou a Jesus como luz do mundo, converte-se em refletor dessa luz. Nas profecias messiânicas, Jesus aparece como ''grande luz. Isaias 9: 2'' e como ''Sol de justiça''. ''Malaquias 4: 2''; ''Lucas 1: 79''. Quando a verdadeira Luz ilumina sobre os homens, se exorta a levantar-se e resplandecer ''Isaias 60: 1 a 3''. Representa os que amam e servem ao Senhor como se fossem o ''sol'' ''Juízes 5: 31'', tanto aqui como no além ''Mateus 13: 43''. Era ainda de manhã quando Cristo falou, e o sol ascendia para o zênite ''Salmo 19: 4 a 6''. Assim também os doze, como todos os futuros cidadãos do reino, tinham de permitir que sua luz iluminasse o mundo dissipando as trevas do pecado e da ignorância a respeito da vontade e os caminhos de Deus[2]. Sem luz não pode haver vida. Era inicial a presença da luz na obra inicial do Criador, quando começou a ordenar do caos as diversas formas de vida vegetal e animal sobre a terra. A luz é a forma visível de energia que, mediante sua ação sobre as plantas, transforma os elementos e compostos orgânicos em alimento tanto para o homem como para os animais, é necessária para a vida. A luz tem sido sempre um símbolo da presença divina. Assim como a luz física é essencial para a vida física, assim a luz divina é essencial para os seres racionais, para suas vidas moral e espiritual. Deus é luz ''I João 5: 1'' [3]. Não se trata do sol ''que foi criado no quarto dia, '''verso 16, mas de uma fonte fixa de luz fora da terra. É em referência a esta fonte de luz que a terra, ao girar, passava por um ciclo de dia e de noite[4]. 'De novo, Jesus lhes falava: Eu sou a luz do mundo. Quem me segue não andará nas trevas, mas terá a luz da vida'. João 8: 12. 'Comentário: Bem como a afirmação de Jesus a respeito da Água viva ''João 7: 37 e 38'' referiam-se à cerimônia da libação de água da festa dos tabernáculos, assim também sua afirmação na que se declarava como a luz do mundo, sem dúvida estava relacionada com a cerimônia das luzes. Esta cerimônia se descreve assim na Mishnah: À terminação do primeiro dia da festa dos tabernáculos desciam ao átrio das mulheres onde se tinha efetuado uma grande promulgação. Tinha ali candelabros de ouro com quatro taças dourados em cima de cada um deles e quatro escadas segundo o Talmude, os candelabros tinham 50 centímetros de alto: uns 25 centímetros para cada uma, e quatro jovens tomados da linhagem sacerdotal levavam em suas mãos frascos de azeite que derramavam nas taças. Das cuecas e cintos gastos dos sacerdotes faziam mechas e com elas acendiam os lustres; e não tinha nenhum pátio em Jerusalém que não estivesse iluminado com a luz do lugar onde se tirava água. Homens piedosos e de boas obras costumavam dançar diante delas, com tochas acendidas nas mãos, entoando cantos e louvores. E inumeráveis levitas com harpas, liras, címbalos e trombetas e outros instrumentos musicais estavam sobre os quinze degraus que descem do átrio dos israelitas ao átrio das mulheres, correspondentes com os quinze cânticos graduais cf. t. III p. 631 dos ''Salmos''. ''Salmos 120 a 134''. Era ali onde estavam os levitas com seus instrumentos de música e onde cantavam seus cantos. Sukkah 5. 2 a 4[5]. '''EM TREVAS - '''Num de seus comentários a respeito do livro do ''Êxodo'', os judeus representam as palavras da Torah: Lei como que alumiavam ao que estava ocupado no estudo delas. A respeito do que não se ocupava no estudo dessas palavras ou as ignorava, diz o comentário: Tropeça contra uma pedra; depois contra um canal, cai nele, e golpeia o rosto na terra. E tudo porque não tem uma lâmpada em sua mão. O mesmo sucede com qualquer indivíduo que não tem a Torah nele; golpeia contra o pecado, tropeça, e morre[6]. No meio dos judeus estava Aquele que era maior do que a Torah, pois ele mesmo a tinha dado. O era a fonte da luz da Torah. Mas os rabinos tinham escurecido aquela luz com suas tradições de tal maneira, que o que tentava caminhar à luz da Torah, como a interpretavam os rabinos, estava realmente caminhando em trevas. '''LUZ DA VIDA - '''Esta frase pode interpretar-se como a luz que é vida, ou que dá vida, ou que tem sua fonte na vida. Jesus não só é a luz; também é a vida ''11: 25; 14: 6''; O que o recebe, recebe vida. ''O que tem ao Filho tem a vida. I João 5: 12''. Em Jesus há vida original, que não prove nem deriva de outra. Desejado de Todas as Nações, p. 489. Veio a esta terra ''para'' ''que os homens tenham vida, e para que a tenha em abundância João 10: 10''. ''Deus nos deu vida eterna; e esta vida está em seu Filho I João 5: 11''[7]. ''João 1: 4 - O que foi feito Nele era a Vida, e a Vida era a Luz dos homens''. ''Comentário: ''VIDA''' - Grego: zôe, o princípio da vida compartilhado por todos os seres viventes, a antítese da morte. Evidentemente, João também pensa na vida espiritual e, mais particularmente, na vida eterna, à qual tem acesso aquele que recebe a Cristo e acredita Nele verso 12. Devido ao pecado, o homem se separou da fonte da vida, e, portanto, converteu-se em súdito da morte; mas a esperança da vida eterna foi restaurada por meio de Jesus Cristo Romanos 5: 12, 18; 6: 23, e com ela tudo o que Adão perdeu devido à transgressão. João 10: 10; 11: 25; 14: 6. Em Cristo há vida original, que não provê nem se deriva de outra. Desejado de Todas as Nações, p. 489. ERA A LUZ DOS HOMENS - Em grego, o artigo definido precede tanto a vida como a luz e desse modo equipara a luz com vida. Durante muito tempo as trevas espirituais tinham envolvido às almas dos homens, mas a luz verdadeira. Verso 9 da vida divina e da perfeição divina agora resplandece para iluminar o caminho de cada homem Isaias 9: 1 e 2. A luz do céu não só brilha através de Cristo; ele é essa luz João 1: 9. João cita esta afirmação de Jesus várias vezes João 8: 12; 9: 5; 12: 35, 46; João 1: 5 e 6; 2: 8. A luz sempre foi um símbolo da presença divina ver comentário Gênesis 3: 24. Deus inundou o mundo de luz no primeiro ato da criação Gênesis 1: 3; assim também quando Deus empreende a obra de recriar sua imagem nas almas dos homens, primeiro ilumina seus corações e mentes com a luz do amor divino II Corintios 4: 6. Contigo, diz o salmista, está o manancial da vida; em tua luz veremos a luz. Salmo 36: 9[8]. A Luz do Mundo ''' Era de manhã; o Sol acabava de erguer-se sobre o Monte das Oliveiras, e seus raios incidiam com ofuscante claridade no mármore dos palácios, fazendo rebrilhar o ouro das paredes do templo, quando Jesus, apontando-o, disse: ''Eu sou a luz do mundo. João 8: 12''. Muito posteriormente, essas palavras foram repetidas por alguém que as ouvira, nesta sublime passagem: Nele estava à vida, e a vida era a luz dos homens[9]. Os que são santificados pela verdade são quais luzes ardentes e resplandecentes, iluminando a todos quantos se encontram na casa. As boas obras se revelarão em todo verdadeiro crente. O Senhor não pode aceitar coisa alguma senão a perfeição de caráter, a integridade para com Deus. Qualquer serviço com coração dividido testificará perante os seres celestes que vocês deixaram de copiar o Modelo[10]. Os seguidores de Cristo devem ser mais que uma luz entre os homens. Eles são a luz do mundo. Jesus diz a todos quantos proferem Seu nome: Vocês se entregaram a Mim, e Eu os entreguei ao mundo como Meus representantes. Como o Pai O enviara ao mundo, assim, declara Ele, também ''Eu os enviei ao mundo. João 17: 18...'' Conquanto nosso Salvador seja a grande fonte de iluminação, não esqueçam, ó cristãos, que Ele é revelado mediante a humanidade. As bênçãos de Deus são concedidas por meio de instrumentos humanos... Anjos de glória esperam comunicar por seu intermédio a luz e o poder celestes a almas prestes a perecer... Se Cristo habita no coração, é impossível esconder a luz de Sua presença[11]. Quando a Luz do mundo passa, surgem privilégios em todas as dificuldades, ordem na confusão, êxito e sabedoria de Deus naquilo que parecia ser um fracasso[12]. Os dons da luz e da vida nos são concedidos juntos[13]. Os judeus pensavam limitar os benefícios da salvação a seu próprio povo; mas Jesus mostrou-lhes que a salvação é como a luz do sol. Pertence ao mundo. A religião da Bíblia não deve ser confinada dentro da capa de um livro, ou entre as paredes de uma igreja, nem ser manifestada acidentalmente, para nosso proveito, sendo então posta à margem. Cumpre santificar a vida diária, manifestar-se em toda transação de negócio, e em todas as relações sociais[14]. 'Uma luz que se origina em si mesmo '- A luz que brilha dos que recebem a Jesus Cristo não se origina pôr si mesmo. Toda ela provém da luz que dá vida ao mundo. Ele acende essa luz, assim como se acende o fogo, e todos devem brilhar ao desempenhar seu serviço. Cristo é a luz e a vida, a santidade e a santificação de todos os que crêem. Sua luz deve ser recebida e compartilhada com toda boa obra. Sua graça atua de diversas maneiras como o sal da terra, e onde estiver este sal, nas congregações e comunidades, se converte em pode que preserva para salvar tudo o que é bom e destruir tudo que é mal[15]. ''' MUNDO - Grego: kósmos ''o universo, e particularmente o planeta terra, mundo habitado[16]. '''MONTE' - Provavelmente de onde Jesus falava se avistava a fortaleza de Tabor que seria visível onde Ele se achava. À noite a despeito das luzes serem fracas, posto estar situada em um monte, a cidade era visível de longe. Assim deve ser também o crente, uma luz brilhando no meio das trevas[17]. Somos a Luz do Mundo ''' Nosso dever só será discernido e apreciado quando considerado à luz que irradia da vida de Cristo. Como o Sol se ergue no oriente e caminha para o ocidente, enchendo o mundo de luz, assim o verdadeiro seguidor de Cristo será uma luz para o mundo. Entrará no mundo como luz brilhante, resplandecente, a fim de que os que se encontram em trevas sejam iluminados e aquecidos pelos raios que dele irradiam. Cristo diz de Seus seguidores: ''Vós sois a luz do mundo. Mateus 5: 14''[18]. Os que não trabalham com esperança, mantêm-se sob uma nuvem de dúvida. O inimigo ainda não está morto, e quanto mais perto nós chegamos do fim da história terrestre, tanto mais vigilantes serão os esforços dos instrumentos satânicos para manter as pessoas sob uma nuvem de dúvidas, de maneira que a luz do Céu não se exprima em palavras e atos, levando esperança e alegria e ânimo aos outros... O mundo está cheio de confusão e decepções. Dirigem-se a vocês as palavras: ''Assim brilhe também a vossa luz diante dos homens, para que vejam as vossas boas obras e glorifiquem a vosso Pai que está nos Céus. Mateus 5: 16''. As palavras ditas em favor da verdade, proferidas com a certeza provinda de um justo desígnio, com alegre esperança, com um coração puro, produzirão regozijo nos anjos. O Senhor quer que tenhamos uma mente espiritual, de modo a sermos habilitados a ver o cumprimento de Seus planos em nossa vida. Devemos ser cooperadores de Deus no consumar a obra que Ele quer que se faça. Onde quer que nos achemos, cumpre-nos refletir a luz[19]. Quando a graça de Cristo se exprimir nas palavras e nos atos dos crentes, irradiará luz para os que se acham em trevas; pois enquanto os lábios falam para louvor de Deus, a mão se estenderá em beneficência para auxílio dos que perecem[20]. 'Vocês São Luz ' ''Vós sois a luz do mundo. Não se pode esconder a cidade edificada sobre um monte. Mateus 5: 14''. ''Vós sois a luz do mundo''. Essa é uma declaração extraordinária quando consideramos a quem Jesus estava falando. Ele não estava se dirigindo a líderes religiosos. Não estava encorajando pregadores ou teólogos. Estava falando com pessoas comuns - pessoas totalmente sem importância do ponto de vista do mundo daquela época. Tal declaração deveria nos fazer levantar e prestar atenção. Ser cristão é uma coisa notável. Jesus não disse que os filósofos eruditos ou estrategistas políticos eram a luz do mundo, mas você, o senhor, a senhora ou a senhorita, um cristão comum. Podemos dizer que é uma declaração excepcional, sem exagerarmos. Observe mais uma vez a expressão ''vós sois''. Os cristãos são a luz do mundo pelo próprio fato de serem cristãos. Você pode estar pensando: ''como pode ser isso?'' Assim é, porque você é um cristão que conhece a Jesus. Você sabe que Ele morreu pelos seus pecados e foi ressuscitado ao terceiro dia para dar-lhe vida. Essa é a mensagem da salvação. Paulo nos diz que visto que ''o mundo não conheceu a Deus pela Sua sabedoria, aprouve a Deus salvar os crentes pela loucura da pregação. I Coríntios 1: 21. A cruz de Cristo é loucura para o mundo em geral, mas é o coração da mensagem cristã. É o elemento decisivo em nossa salvação. '' Todo cristão é uma luz que ajudam outros a encontrarem a salvação em Jesus. Todo cristão é um missionário para falar a outros a respeito do amor de Deus e de Seu perdão em Jesus. Isso quer dizer você. '''Você é a luz do mundo. Todo o dia Deus lhe dá a oportunidade de testemunhar em favor Dele. Que privilégio! Senhor ajuda-me hoje a ser a Tua luz no mundo em trevas. Põe- me em contato hoje com alguém que necessite ter um vislumbre do Teu amor. E então me dá sabedoria para ser a Tua luz de maneira mais eficaz[21]. A Verdadeira Luz ''' ''De novo, lhes falava Jesus, dizendo: Eu sou a luz do mundo; quem Me segue não andará nas trevas; pelo contrário, terá a luz da vida. João 8: 12''. Acho que você tem condições de ser humilde apesar de tudo. Você não é a verdadeira luz do mundo. Jesus é. Você é luz porque está ligado a Ele, porque O segue. Você não tem luz em sim mesmo, assim como a Lua não tem luz sem Sol, nem a lâmpada sem estar ligada à fonte de energia elétrica. Sim, devemos nos alegrar porque Deus nos deu grandes privilégios como cristãos, mas devemos ser humildes em nossa alegria. Não somos a verdadeira luz, mas um reflexo ou extensão da luz refletida por Jesus. É, portanto, de suma importância que a cada momento permaneçamos ligados à fonte de poder espiritual. Uma ilustração baseada na lamparina do Oriente Próximo nos ajudará nesse ponto. Essa lamparina consiste de um vaso cheio de óleo e um pavio com a ponta para fora. O óleo é absolutamente essencial ao funcionamento da lamparina. Sem o suprimento de óleo, a lamparina era inútil e não produzia luz. Assim acontece conosco. Precisamos ter Cristo em nós através do Espírito Santo a cada dia. Não podemos funcionar como luzes sem ter Cristo em nosso interior diariamente, sem um relacionamento íntimo com o Senhor da luz. Esse suprimento de luz não é lago que acontece uma vez, por ocasião da conversão, e dura para sempre. Não, precisamos ir a Jesus diariamente por meio da oração e do estudo da Sua Palavra. À medida que recebemos o óleo diariamente, temos luz para levar a outros. O pavio é outro elemento essencial nas lamparinas. Quando o pavio se torna desgastado e começa a fumegar, deixa de dar luz adequadamente. Precisa então ser aparado para que sua luz possa brilhar novamente. Assim é em nossa vida espiritual. Precisamos dia a dia avaliar a nós mesmos à luz de Deus e das bem-aventuranças, e aparar nossa vida a fim de mantermos o pavio queimando, de modo a emitir luz e não fumaça[22]. 'A Comissão Missionária ' ''Ide, portanto, fazei discípulos de todas as nações, batizando-os em nome do Pai, do Filho, e do Espírito Santo; ensinando-os a guardar todas as coisas que vos tenho ordenado. E eis que estou convosco todos os dias até a consumação do século. Mateus 28: 19 e 20''. Vamos dar uma olhada na declaração que Jesus fez em ''Mateus 5: 14'', dizendo que os cristãos ''são a luz do mundo''. Quando consideramos as duas últimas palavras da frase, ficamos ainda mais admirados do que quando consideramos a primeira parte. As pessoas comuns às quais Jesus estava falando não só era a luz; elas eram ''a luz do mundo''. Aqui encontramos um tema que ''Mateus'' continua a desenvolver através de todo o seu Evangelho. Jesus não disse que era a luz da Palestina, do Império Romano ou de qualquer outra parte do mundo. Não! Ele disse que seus seguidores são a luz do mundo inteiro. Aqui encontramos a comissão missionária que será outra vez abordada e enfatizada nos últimos versículos do primeiro Evangelho. Como discípulos de Cristo, devemos transmitir Seus ensinos a todas as nações. A idéia se torna ainda mais notável quando compreendemos que Jesus falava aos judeus, e que naquela época a nação judaica havia se tornado exclusivo. Ela havia erigido uma muralha ou separação entre si e todas as outras nações. A despeito do exclusivismo deles, Jesus disse aos Seus ouvintes judeus que eles em bem como nós a luz do mundo. Assim, como lemos no livro O Maior Discurso de Cristo à p. 42: Cristo derriba a parede de separação, o amor-próprio, o separatista preconceito de nacionalidade, ensina amor a toda família humana. Ergue os homens do estreito círculo que lhes prescreve o egoísmo; elimina todos os limites territoriais e as convencionais distinções da sociedade. Não faz diferença entre vizinhos e estrangeiros, amigos e inimigos. Ele nos ensina a considerar todo ser humano necessitado como nosso semelhante, e o mundo como nosso campo. Vós sois a luz do mundo[23]. 'O Novo Israel de Deus ' ''E, se sois de Cristo, também sois descendentes de Abraão e herdeiros segundo a promessa. Gálatas 3: 29''. Quando Jesus expôs aos Seus seguidores a Sua missão para o mundo, fazendo deles o sal da terra e a luz do mundo, Ele na realidade lhes deu a missão que pertencera a Israel anteriormente. No AT, Israel era o povo do Concerto de Deus, era a ''luz aos outros povos''. ''Isaias 42: 6''. Israel era o povo, nação escolhida, preciosa e santa de Deus. Ele dera a Israel uma missão para o mundo inteiro. ''Oportunamente, chamará a Jerusalém o trono do Senhor; nela se reunirão todas as nações em nome do Senhor e já não andarão segundo a dureza do seu coração maligno. Jeremias 3: 17''. Todos os que... Volvessem da idolatria ao culto do verdadeiro Deus, deveriam unir-se ao povo escolhido. Quando o número de Israel aumentasse, deveriam ampliar os limites até que seu reino abarcasse o mundo. ''Parábolas de Jesus, ''p. 290. Mas Israel não cumpriu o propósito de Deus para ele. Como resultado, Jesus deu a missão aos Seus seguidores. Talvez esse fato tenha ficado bem claro na parábola dos lavradores arrendatários ''Mateus 21: 33 a 46''. Nessa parábola, o proprietário plantou uma vinha e arrendou aos lavradores. Quando enviam servos para receber sua renda eles são maltratados. Finalmente ele envia o próprio filho, a quem eles matem. Como resultado, ''Ele fará perecer horrivelmente a estes malvados e arrendará a vinha a outros lavradores''. Então Jesus acrescenta Sua lição: ''O reino de Deus vos será tirado e será entregue a um povo que lhe produza os respectivos frutos. Versos 41 a 43''. Aquela ''nação'', logicamente, é a igreja cristã. Ela foi chamada de ''nação santa'' e ''povo peculiar'' para dar testemunho de Cristo ao mundo inteiro. Por isso, ''os da fé em Jesus é que são filhos de Abraão e o Israel de Deus. Gálatas 3: 7 e 6: 16''. É sobre a igreja que todas as bênçãos do AT recaem. Mas não só as bênçãos. A igreja, você e eu, temos a responsabilidade de cumprir a missão dada a Israel como luzes do mundo[24]. 'Castiçais Removidos ' ''Lembra-te, pois, de onde caíste, arrepende-te e volta à prática das primeiras obras; e, se não, venho a ti e moverei do seu lugar o teu candeeiro, caso não te arrependas. Apocalipse 2: 5''. Os primeiros três capítulos de ''Apocalipse'' retratam Cristo andando no meio de sete castiçais de ouro, que representam Sua igreja. Nesses últimos dois dias estudamos a importante verdade de que nós, como igreja de Deus, somos a luz do mundo. Por isso, os castiçais do templo são uma representação adequada da igreja de Deus. Eram os castiçais ou candelabros que proviam luz para o templo na Terra, nos tempos do AT. Mas o que acontece quando os castiçais não funcionam fielmente como deviam? São removidos. Por isso, como vimos ontem, Israel foi removido de sua posição como povo do concerto de Deus por ocasião da primeira vinda de Jesus ao mundo, e Sua comissão de ser luz de Deus ao mundo foi dada à igreja cristã. Desde então, a história tem testemunhado uma sucessão de organizações cristãs que difundiram brilhantemente a luz de Deus nos primeiros anos, mas perdeu seu claro testemunho bíblico nos anos posteriores. Como resultado, os castiçais foram removidos, por assim dizer, à medida que surgem movimentos de reforma na tentativa de conseguir de volta uma visão mais clara da palavra de Deus na Bíblia. O adventismo é um dos inúmeros movimentos de reforma. Deus tem uma missão para o adventismo; pregar a mensagem dos três anjos de ''Apocalipse 14: 6 a 12 a cada nação, cada tribo, e língua e povo'', antes da grande ceifa da Terra. Como adventistas do Sétimo dia, precisamos orar nesta manhã e cada manhã para que Deus nos ajude a ser castiçais fiéis para Ele, fiéis luzes do mundo, para que nosso castiçal não seja removido. Que benção Deus nos tem concedido, de viver Sua vida e compartilhar Sua Palavra com outras pessoas. Que privilégio ser luz e não trevas, ser uma benção aos que nos rodeiam, até os confins da Terra! Senhor ajuda-nos a conservar nosso castiçal[25]. 'A Função da Luz ' ''No meio de uma geração pervertida e corrupta... Resplandeceis como luzeiros no mundo. Filipenses 2: 15''. Subentendida em nosso estudo acerca dos cristãos como ''luz do mundo'', está a compreensão de que os cristãos, por definição, são diferentes de seus vizinhos não cristãos. Por isso, a luz é significativa, pois é diferente do meio em que se encontra, assim como o sal é diferente daquilo a que ele dá sabor ou preserva. A força das ilustrações de Jesus está nessas diferenças. Se o sal não tiver sabor e a luz não tiver claridade, eles não têm função nem utilidade. Como cristãos nascidos de novo, somos luz do mundo e sal da Terra só quando somos diferentes da cultura que nos rodeia, da mesma maneira que Jesus foi diferente do mundo. Exercemos influência no mundo porque nos mostramos, porque permanecemos em pé, porque vivemos as bem-aventuranças e porque nossos valores são radicalmente diferentes dos daqueles que nos rodeiam. Bem, você pode perguntar, como pode o cristão mostrar que é verdadeiramente `a luz do mundo? A resposta está em considerarmos as funções da luz. A luz tem muitas funções. Uma delas é expor as trevas e as coisas que pertencem às trevas. Há lógica no fato de as pessoas não se conscientizarem das trevas até que se acenda a luz. Precisamos imaginar as luzes de um carro repentinamente atravessando a escuridão de uma estrada isolada. A luz muda todas as coisas, tanto para o motorista como para os que andam às apalpadelas na estrada escura. Há lógica no fato de Jesus ter exercido essa função quando aqui veio. Mateus nos diz que ''o povo que jazia em trevas viu grande luz. Mateus 4: 16''. À luz da vida de Jesus, as trevas ficavam expostas, as coisas se tornavam diferentes. Como acontece com a minha vida? Será que eu simplesmente me misturo com a cultura em geral, ou me destaco como alguém especial e diferente? Será que a minha vida ajuda outras pessoas a verem ''o melhor caminho'' com mais nitidez?[26] 'A Outra Função da Luz ' ''Lâmpada para os meus pés é a Tua palavra, e luz para os meus caminhos. Salmos 109: 105. '' Como ''luz do mundo'', a vida do cristão expõe as trevas pelos próprios princípios e pela maneira de viver. Mas expor a escuridão não é a única função da luz. Em certo sentido muito real, a luz serve de guia. Quando penso na função da luz como guia, me lembro das fileiras de luzes dos dois lados das pistas de um aeroporto. As luzes mostram aos pilotos onde exatamente é a pista, onde é seguro aterrissar. A luz é um guia que nos ajuda a saber a direção que devemos seguir. Quando seguimos a orientação da luz, estamos seguros. Quando, porém, tentamos aterrissar nas trevas, dirigir na escuridão, ou mesmo caminhar através de uma floresta desconhecida na escuridão, logo nos achamos em dificuldade. Descobrimos imediatamente que precisamos da luz para nos guiar. Jesus veio a este mundo para ser esse guia. E embora Ele tenha voltado para o Céu, não nos deixou em trevas. Ele nos deu a Sua Palavra como uma lâmpada para guiar nossos pés através das complexidades da vida. Os cristãos se tornam luzes àqueles que os rodeiam quando compartilham a Palavra de Deus com outros, não só através de sua vida diária, mas através de estudos bíblicos e outras maneiras de partilhar os conselhos da Bíblia. A luz não tem apenas a função de guiar; tem também a função de advertir. Ainda me lembro de quando surgiram os semáforos em nossa comunidade. Foi logo depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Minha mãe, não habilitada para dirigir, desejando a segurança do filho de seis anos em sua primeira viagem desacompanhado pela cidade, me ensinava cuidadosamente que a luz vermelha significava siga e a luz verde pare. Felizmente meu pai ouviu a conversa e correu até a sala para corrigir as instruções. É muito importante que, como cristãos, não só reconheçamos as advertências e orientações da Palavra de Deus, mas que as ponhamos em prática em nossa caminhada com Jesus. E ao prestarmos atenção à luz por nós mesmos, uma coisa maravilhosa ocorre nos tornamos luzes para Deus no mundo em trevas[27]. '''15 - Nem se acende uma lâmpada e se coloca de baixo do alqueire, mas no candelabro e assim ele brilha para todos os que estão na casa.' '' '''ALQUEIRE' - Na antigüidade, um alqueire era um pequeno móvel de 3 ou 4 pés. Assim, aqui não se trataria de esconder a lâmpada debaixo deste móvel, e não apagá-la, cobrindo-a com um alqueire moderno[28]. Grego: módios. Medida de aproximadamente 8,75 litros Com freqüência se usava para guardar farinha. Comummente se fazia este recipiente de barro cozido. Como nação, os judeus estavam ocultando efetivamente sua luz '''''Isaias 60: 1 sob um alqueire. Jesus destacou que a luz que lhes tinha sido encomendada pertencia a todos os homens[29]. LÂMPADA - Luz. Grego: lujnós. Os antigos lustres consistiam num recipiente de argila ou de metal, muitas vezes em forma de pratinho. A mecha boiava no azeite e a parte acendida descansava na borda do prato ou saía por um orifício especial. Em Marcos 4: 21 e Lucas 8: 16; 11: 33 aparecem também este artefato comum. Nas casas humildes o candeeiro era pelo geral um suporte de barro cozido; em outros casos, punha-se o lustre sobre um estante na parede ou no poste central de pedra ou de madeira, que servia para sustentar o teto Êxodo 25: 31; Hebreus 9: 2; Apocalipse 1: 12; 11: 4[30]. ELE BRILHA PARA TODOS - Ilumina a todos. Todos os membros de uma família podem aproveitar a luz se colocada em seu devido lugar, no candeeiro. Do mesmo modo, Deus desejava que toda a família humana se beneficiasse com a luz da verdade que Deus tinha confiado aos descendentes de Abraão Gênesis 12: 3; Deuteronômio 4: 6; Isaias 60: 1 a 3[31]. A LUZ DO MUNDO ''' Esta é a maior responsabilidade que se tem dado a cada cristão individualmente, Jesus diz para ser o que Ele mesmo afirmou ser. Jesus disse: ''Enquanto estou no mundo Eu Sou a luz do mundo. João 9: 5 Quando disse para que fossemos a luz do mundo, pediu que como Ele mesmo, nem mais nem menos. Quando o Mestre falou estas palavras, estava usando uma expressão que se tornaria familiar aos judeus que a ouviram pela primeira vez. Eles chamavam Jerusalém como: Uma luz para os gentios. E um rabino a chamava de Uma lâmpada em Israel. Pela forma que os judeus usavam esta expressão nos dá a chave de como Jesus a usou. De uma coisa os judeus estavam completamente seguros: Nenhuma pessoa possuía luz própria. Jerusalém era a luz para os gentios, porem Iahweh havia acendido a luz de Israel. Brilhava numa pessoa piedosa era uma luz emprestada. Assim sucede com o cristão. A exigência de Jesus Cristo não é para que produzamos luz própria. Devemos brilhar com o reflexo de sua luz. O esplendor que irradia procede da presença de Cristo em seu coração. Às vezes falamos de uma noiva radiante, porém a luz que irradia vem do amor que nasceu em seu coração. Quando Jesus disse aos cristãos para que fossem a luz do mundo, o que queria dizer? 1. A luz tem como a primeira função ser vista. As casas da Palestina eram muito escuras, haviam janelas pequenas que proporcionavam baixa luminosidade. As lâmpadas eram recipientes contendo uma mecha onde era colocado o azeite. Não era fácil acender uma lamparina quando não havia nem fósforos. Normalmente a lâmpada era colocada num candeeiro que era fixado num suporte, que normalmente era talhado numa peça de madeira, e quando as pessoas saiam da casa, por segurança colocavam os candeeiros debaixo de um caixão de barro para que continuasse queimando. A função primária da lâmpada era para ser vista, iluminar. Assim o cristianismo é para ser visto. Não pode ser um discípulo secreto, porque o secreto acaba com o discipulado, e o discipulado com o secreto. O cristianismo tem que ser visível em todo mundo. Não é para ser visto só na igreja. Que não sai da porta da igreja, cristianismo assim não tem valor. Deveria ser mais visível nas atividades normais e correntes. Mostrar como tratamos diferente nosso próximo, nossos empregados, como nos relacionamos com os superiores, quando praticamos esporte, no trânsito, no lar, na linguagem diária, o que lemos a cada dia, assistimos, onde for ao trabalho, na escola, no comércio, na consulta médica, na cozinha, na praia, no campo e mesmo na igreja. Jesus não disse: Vós sois a luz da igreja, mas ''Vós sois a luz do mundo. ''Assim nosso cristianismo tem a ver com nossa maneira de viver no mundo. 2. Uma luz é um guia. Em qualquer rua podemos ver postes de luz que marcam o caminho para seguirmos. No porto podemos ver uma série de luzes para orientar as embarcações, o mesmo nos aeroportos. Sabemos das dificuldades de se transitar na cidade quando vem um apagão. Uma luz facilita o caminho. Assim o cristão deve indicar o caminho aos demais. Somos exemplo. Uma das maiores necessidades do mundo é de pessoas que estejam preparadas para ser um foco de bondade. Faltam homens que se posicionem a favor do bem. Muitas pessoas existem no mundo que não tem opinião firme e coragem para se manterem firmes e solitários, quando não encontram em quem se apoiar, fazem o que não devem. O cristão se posiciona e auxilia o mais débil a tomar posição, iniciam a marcha que outros com menos coragem seguem depois. O mundo necessita de luzes guiadoras, existem pessoas esperando e anelando a direção para fazer o que queriam e não se atrevem porque se sentem sós. 3. Uma luz é uma advertência. Usa-se a luz para advertir sobre um perigo que está mais a frente. Algumas vezes o cristão tem que apresentar aos demais uma advertência necessária. Isto é muito difícil, especialmente fazê-lo de forma que não traga mais dano que benefício. Uma das mais evidentes tragédias da vida é quando um jovem nos diz: Não me encontraria nesta situação se me houvessem advertido a tempo. A grande mestra e educadora sempre aproveitava a oportunidade de orientar seus alunos. Colocava os braços no ombro do estudante e falava com amor, sem censura, suas palavras eram eficazes. O cristão deve ser uma destas luzes que se possam ver advertir e guiar[32]. A Luz Deve Ser Vista ''' ''Ninguém acende uma lamparina para pôr debaixo de um cesto. Ao contrário, ela é colocada no lugar próprio para que ilumine os que estão na casa. Mateus 5: 15. O Senhor quer fazer conosco o mesmo que as pessoas normalmente fazem com a luz. Como certo escritor descreve'': Ele não nos supre de luz, torna-nos discípulos, nos embeleza e confirma vez após vez que somos alguma coisa, para depois nos colocar debaixo de um cesto''. A função da luz é ser vista. O cântico infantil diz isso de maneira precisa: devemos deixar nossa pequenina luz brilhar por Jesus. O cristianismo é algo que deve ser visto. Não existe discipulado secreto. Ou o sigilo destrói o discipulado ou este destrói o sigilo. O verdadeiro cristianismo é visível a todos. Não é visível apenas na igreja. Um cristão, cuja influência termine na porta da igreja ou onde termina a comunidade religiosa, não é de grande utilidade. A visibilidade do cristianismo deve ser evidente em todas as atividades da vida cotidiana. É visível na maneira como encomendo uma refeição no restaurante, no modo como trato aqueles com quem moro, na maneira como me relaciono com os colegas de trabalho, na forma como uso minha língua, como participo de jogos ou dirijo meu carro, enfim, em tudo que faço ou deixo de fazer. O cristianismo desconhece dias de folga ou lugares isentos. É um modo visível de viver para todos verem. Certamente verão mesmo. E ao verem, estarei exposto como um hipócrita literalmente fazendo de conta ou como seguidor de Cristo. Algumas pessoas ficam um tanto nervosas quando pensam na responsabilidade de ser luz do mundo. Preocupam-se em quando e como ser luzes, onde e quando testemunhar. A resposta de Jesus é que não devemos nos preocupar a esse respeito. Simplesmente seja uma luz o tempo todo, onde quer que estiver. Tão-somente viva a vida descrita nas bem-aventuranças de Jesus, e o povo verá a luz. O êxito do programa missionário não depende de nós. Nossa tarefa é deixar que Cristo brilhe através de nós[33]. Nem Todos Gostam de Luz ''' ''O julgamento é este: que a luz veio ao mundo, e os homens amaram mais as trevas do que a luz; porque as suas obras eram más. Pois todo aquele que pratica o mal aborrece a luz e não se chega para a luz, a fim de não serem argüidas as suas obras. Quem pratica a verdade aproxima-se da luz, a fim de que as suas obras sejam manifestas, porque feitas em Deus. João 3: 19 a 21''. A luz é um grande separador. Ela separa a luz das trevas. Quando expostos à luz, temos duas opções: saudá-la e aceitá-la ou fechar nossos olhos e virar em direção oposta. Precisamos aceitá-la e nos beneficiar dela ou rejeitá-la. Com a luz, não há meio-termo. O mesmo acontece com o cristianismo. Nosso verso de hoje diz que alguns buscam a luz de Jesus, enquanto outros fazem tudo que podem para evitá-la. A diferença entre as duas reações reside na natureza humana. A natureza humana caída ama as trevas ao invés da luz. Ela não gosta de ter seus atos e motivos expostos. Muitos dos que pertencem à igreja e a freqüentam todos os sábados não gostam da luz. Por quê? Por que razão preferiria alguém as trevas à luz? A Bíblia nos dá a resposta dizendo que as obras dessas pessoas são más. Mas como sabem elas que são más? Porque todas as pessoas têm uma consciência que as impressiona com noções do que é certo e do que é errado. O problema é que fazemos coisas que sabemos serem erradas. Por quê? Porque gostamos de fazer essas coisas. O problema das pessoas não está tanto no seu intelecto como em sua natureza. É por isso que a Bíblia nos recomenda vez após outra que precisamos de uma nova natureza, que precisamos ser convertidos e precisamos colocar Deus no centro de nossa vida e não prazeres próprios. Resumindo, precisamos vir para a luz e ser transformados por ela. E isso que quer dizer cristianismo. Aqueles que não nasceram de novo odeiam a luz, mas os que são verdadeiramente retos para com Deus, não só amam a luz, como querem compartilhar a alegria da luz com outros[34]. 'O Evangelho Escondido ' ''Ninguém, depois de acender uma candeia, a põe em lugar escondido, nem debaixo do alqueire, mas no velador, a fim de que os que entram vejam a luz. Lucas 11: 33''. Nesse texto, Jesus é bem preciso, mas há ocasiões em que existem boas razões para colocar a luz debaixo do alqueire. Vou explicar. Ao consideramos uma casa na Palestina durante o primeiro século, precisamos nos esquecer de casas bem iluminadas, que podem ficar claras pelo simples movimento de um interruptor. Pelo contrário, as casas palestinas eram bem escuras, pois geralmente tinham apenas uma pequena janela de uns ''40 ''cm de largura. E certamente não tinham eletricidade nem interruptores. A candeia de que Jesus fala aqui, consistia de uma pequena vasilha com óleo. E havia um pavio que boiava sobre o óleo. Essa candeia era colocada num velador a certa altura, quando a família precisava de iluminação. Acender essa candeia requeria certa habilidade. Lembre-se de que não havia fósforos nem isqueiros. Conseqüentemente, ninguém gostava de extinguir a chama do pavio. Muito esforço era exigido para conseguir acendê-lo outra vez. Por isso, quando as pessoas precisavam se ausentar da casa, era perigoso deixar a candeia acesa no velador, de onde poderia cair e iniciar um incêndio. Por isso, como medida de segurança, quando as pessoas precisavam sair, tiravam a candeia do velador e colocavam debaixo de um vaso de barro onde pudesse queimar sem perigo até que retornassem. Tão logo alguém chegasse novamente em casa, a candeia era retirada lá de baixo e colocada outra vez no velador. A função principal da candeia era ser vista e produzir claridade. A esse último ponto é que Jesus Se referia nas palavras registradas em ''Mateus ''5: 14 a 16. Ninguém, em são juízo, acenderia uma candeia simplesmente para colocar debaixo de um vaso de barro. Contudo, algumas pessoas que se dizem cristãs fazem exatamente isso. A essas pessoas precisamos dizer que não há perigo de incendiar a casa do Senhor. Muito pelo contrário, o mundo necessita de toda a luz que puder conseguir. Assim, nós que somos cristãos, devemos constantemente deixar nossa luz brilhar ao máximo. Afinal de contas, somos a luz do mundo[35]. '''16' -''' Brilhe do mesmo a vossa luz diante dos homens, para que vendo as vossas boas obras, eles glorifiquem vosso Pai que está nos céus. ''' BRILHE - A luz da verdade provém do céu, '''''João 1: 4, quando ilumina nossas vidas converte-se em nossa luz Isaias'' 60: 1 a 3; Efésios 5: 14. Os doze, tão recentemente designados, foram os primeiros portadores desta luz.[36]. A eficácia com que os discípulos chegaram a refletir a luz da verdade e o amor de Deus se fez evidente para seus mais acirrados inimigos, reconheciam que tinham estado com Jesus. 'Atos 4: 13. Jesus era quem tinha disseminado a luz do céu pelo mundo ''João 1: 4''. Os dirigentes judeus não poderiam ter expressado um maior elogio aos discípulos, nem ter-lhes brindado um reconhecimento maior da eficácia da missão de Cristo. Acendeu uma luz no coração dos homens que nunca teria de se extinguir[37]. '''VENDO VOSSAS BOAS OBRAS - O verdadeiro caráter não se molda exteriormente; irradia do interior. Se desejarmos nos dirigir outros na vereda da justiça, os princípios de eqüidade devem ser entronizados na própria alma. Nossa profissão de fé pode proclamar a teoria da religião, mas é a piedade que revela a palavra da verdade. A vida coerente, e santa conversação, a inabalável integridade, o espírito ativo e beneficente, o piedoso exemplo eis os condutos pêlos qual a luz é comunicada ao mundo[38]. Vejam vossas boas obras. O lustre se aprecia pela clareza e a intensidade da luz que brilha. O azeite do lustre colocado sobre o candeeiro não é necessariamente visível para quem está na habitação, mas o fato de que o lustre dá luz demonstra que há azeite no lustre[39]. GLORIFIQUEM O VOSSO PAI '''- Nossa luz deve brilhar não para que o homem seja atraído a nós, e sim que sejam atraídos a Cristo, que é a luz da vida e das coisas que são dignas de se ver. Satanás sempre tentou dar uma falsa impressão do Pai. Cristo veio dissipar as trevas e revelar ao Pai. Cristo encomendou esta mesma obra a seus discípulos. A luz brilha não tanto para que os homens vejam a luz, senão para que obrigado à luz possam ver outras coisas. Nossa luz deve brilhar não para que os homens sejam atraídos a nós, senão para que sejam atraídos a Cristo, quem é a luz da vida, e às coisas que são dignas de ver-se ''Mateus 6: 31 a 34; João 6: 27; Isaias 55: 1 e 2''. Aqui pela primeira vez ''Mateus'' chama Deus de ''Pai''; adiante o faz repetidas vezes ''5: 45 48; 6: 19''. O conceito de Deus como Pai e dos homens como filhos seus aparece com freqüência no AT ''Deuteronômio 32: 6; Isaias 63: 16; 64: 8; Jeremias 3: 4''. Mas Cristo deu um novo significado à relação entre pai e filho. Na literatura judaica, Deus aparece muitas vezes como ''Pai'' celestial[40]. 'BRILHANDO PARA DEUS ' Aqui existem duas coisas de suprema importância: 1. A pessoa tem que ver nossas boas obras. No grego existem duas palavras para bom. ''Existe a palavra ''agathós, que simplesmente defende a qualidade de uma coisa como boa; e existe a palavra kalós, ''que quer dizer que a coisa não é somente boa, mas é atrativa e formosa. A palavra que se usa aqui é ''kalós. '' As boas obras do cristão não são somente boas, são formosas e atrativas. Há um encanto na bondade do cristão. A tragédia do muito que é considerado bom é que tem um elemento de dureza, frieza e austeridade. Há uma bondade que atrai, e uma bondade que repele. Há certo encanto na bondade cristã que a torna encantadora. 2. Notemos que nossas boas obras atraem a atenção não a nós, mas a Deus. Este dito de Jesus é uma proibição para a bondade teatral. Em uma conferência em que estava presente o evangelista D. L. Moody havia alguns jovens que tratavam sua fé de maneira séria. Numa noite tiveram uma vigília de oração. Quando chegaram de manhã se encontraram com D. L. Moody, que lhes perguntou o que eles estavam fazendo. Eles responderam: Senhor Moody, veja como brilha o nosso rosto. Moody contestou: Moisés não sabia que seu rosto reluzia. A bondade que é consciente que chama atenção de si mesma, não é a bondade cristã. Um historiador antigo escreveu acerca de Henrique V depois da batalha de Agincourt. Tão pouco permitiu que se fizessem canções, nem que cantassem acerca de sua gloriosa vitória, porque queria que todo louvor, glória e ações de graças fosse dado a Deus.. O cristão nunca pensa no que ele faz, e sim no que Deus o capacita fazer. Nunca trata de atrair pessoas para suas ações para receber louvores, graças e prestígios que obteve pelo que fez este não é o caminho que o cristão busca[41]. '''Boas e Más Obras ' ''Assim brilhe também a vossa luz diante dos homens, para que vejam as vossas boas obras e glorifiquem o vosso Pai que está nos Céus. Mateus 5: 16''. Essa é uma passagem interessante porque sugere que os cristãos devem praticar ''boas obras''. Ouvimos algumas pessoas conversarem, como se as boas obras não tivessem lugar na experiência cristã. Jesus não concordava com essa posição. Ele claramente disse que devíamos praticar não apenas boas obras, mas também que essas obras deviam ser evidentes como luzes para a comunidade. Por causa dessa declaração, é importante que gastemos alguns momentos estudando o conceito de obras no NT. O NT se opõe diretamente a três tipos de obras: 1) obras da carne '''Romanos ''8: 3 a10, que são obras exteriores de natureza pecaminosa; 2) obras da lei 'Romanos '''3:28; Gálatas 2:16; Efésios 2: 9, que são executadas na esperança de se obter salvação; e 3) obras mortas Hebreus 6: 1, que são as atividades de pessoas que não têm comunhão com o Deus vivo e, portanto, estão destituídas da graça. Em contraste com essas obras não santificadas, o NT coloca as obras da fé. Paulo fala aprovativamente a respeito da fé que atua pelo amor. Gálatas ''5:6. Ele elogia a 'operosidade da... fé' e 'abnegação do... amor' dos tessalonicenses. 'I Tessalonicenses 1: 3. E parte da tarefa dele era chamar os gentios à ''obediência por fé. Romanos ''1: 5 e 16: 26. Paulo esclarece a distinção entre '''boas e más obras quando escreve que tudo o que não provém de fé é pecado. Romanos ''14:23. '' Obra da lei é aquela que é feita pelas nossas próprias forças, na tentativa de merecer de Deus algum favor ou a salvação. Por outro lado, as obras da fé fluem de um relacionamento salvífico com Jesus, recebem energia do Espírito Santo e são moldadas e suavizadas pelo amor do Pai. O cristão não pratica obras para obter a salvação, assim como a árvore não produz frutos para provar que é uma árvore. A árvore produz frutos porque está viva. Assim ocorre com o cristão. As ações de uma pessoa salva são sua resposta ao amor de Deus. Martinho Lutero salienta esse fato quando escreve que é impossível a ela ''fé não produzir boas obras incessantemente''[42]. Brilhando Para Deus ''' ''Imediatamente, tornou a ver e seguia-O glorificando a Deus. Também todo o povo, vendo isto, dava louvores a Deus. Lucas 18: 43. '' Conta-se a história de quando D. L. Moody assistia a um congresso de jovens que levavam muito a sério a vida religiosa. Um dos eventos do congresso foi uma vigília de oração que durou a noite inteira. Na manhã seguinte, ao saírem do recinto, eles encontraram o famoso evangelista. Moody lhes perguntou o que estiveram fazendo ali. Eles lhe contaram e acrescentaram: Sr. Moody, está vendo como nosso rosto brilha? Moody gentilmente respondeu: Moisés não tinha consciência de que seu rosto brilhava. O que ele queria dizer? Que a bondade que chama a atenção para si mesma não é bondade cristã. Assim, como lemos em ''Mateus 5: 16'', nossas boas obras não são para glorificação própria, mas para que ''glorifiquem a vosso Pai que está nos Céus''. Em resumo, fazer o bem é algo que deve ser realizado da maneira correta. O cristão não está interessado em ostentação ou exibição. Não devemos viver a vida cristã de modo que as pessoas nos elogiem. Não devemos doar nosso dinheiro, nem nosso tempo, de forma que as pessoas pensem que somos extraordinários em nossa dedicação. Nem devemos passar uma lição de Escola Sabatina, pregar um sermão, ou escrever um livro para que as pessoas olhem para nós. Essas podem ou não ser boas obras para nós, mas são boas obras cristãs unicamente quando são feitas para glorificar nosso Criador e Mantenedor. Um dos problemas mais difíceis que enfrentamos como cristãos, é agir independentemente do desejo de glorificação própria e egocentrismo. Já nascemos com esse problema, e ele é parte da própria raiz do pecado em nossa natureza. Devemos ser luzes para que as pessoas vejam a Deus de modo mais claro e O glorifiquem de maneira mais plena. Isso é o que Jesus fez em Seu ministério. Suas boas obras, como vimos no texto bíblico de hoje, levaram as pessoas a louvar e glorificar a Deus. Senhor, ao orarmos hoje, ajuda-nos a ter o espírito de João Batista, quando disse: ''Convém que Ele cresça e que eu diminua''. Ajuda-me a viver para a Tua glória, querido Pai. Ajuda-me a brilhar por Jesus[43]. 'A Diferença Entre o Sal e a Luz ' ''Se alguns deles não obedecem à palavra, sejam ganhos sem palavras... Observando a conduta honesta e respeitos de vocês. I Pedro 3: 1 e 2 NVI. Ide e... Dizei ao povo todas as palavras desta Vida. Atos 5: 20''. Quando li pela primeira vez ''Mateus 5: 13'', acerca dos cristãos sendo o sal e a luz, acharam que Jesus disse a mesma coisa duas vezes por questão de ênfase. Há um sentido em que isso é verdade. Ambas as expressões se referem ao testemunho do cristão no mundo. E tanto o sal como a luz dão de si mesmos. Eles se expandem para o bem da substância com a qual entram em contato. Assim, eles representam exatamente o oposto de todo tipo de religiosidade egocêntrica. Como resultado, ambos se tornam ilustrações adequadas para as virtudes cristãs representadas pelas bem-aventuranças. Há, porém, uma diferença importante entro o sal e a luz, uma diferença que é essencial que compreendamos para testemunharmos por Jesus de maneira plena. O sal atua e se expande em segredo. Não podemos vê-lo atuando. Silenciosa e discretamente ele faz o que tem de fazer, torna as coisas salgadas, sem na realidade ser visto ou ouvido. Na vida cristã encontramos esse tipo de testemunho do sal. Considera-se que a silenciosa influência diária do cristão entre as pessoas com quem se relaciona é exercida simplesmente porque ele é bondoso, humilde, pacificador, alegre e atencioso. As pessoas sabem que tais indivíduos são cristãos porque eles transpiram apreciação e amor em todo ambiente em que se encontram. Ser como o sal é bom, mas isso não é tudo no testemunho do cristão. Jesus disse que somos ambos: o sal e a luz. A luz testemunha de modo diferente. A luz é vista. Ela atua de maneira franca e visível. Nesse aspecto, pensamos sobre nossa responsabilidade de compartilhar a Palavra de Deus de maneira pública através de estudos bíblicos a outros. Aqui consideramos a responsabilidade que cada cristão tem de falar a outros a respeito da verdade contida na Bíblia. Os cristãos são tanto sal como luz. Combinadas, essas duas formas de testemunho provêm um testemunho completo para nossa comunidade. As pessoas não só vêem que somos diferentes, mas ao compartilharmos a Palavra de Deus no momento certo, elas ficam sabendo por que somos diferentes[44]. 'O Cristão Formal - Contradição Máxima ' ''Tendo forma de piedade, negando-lhe, entretanto, o poder. Foge também destes. II Timóteo 3: 5''. Durante as últimas três semanas temos considerado a influência do cristão. De acordo com Jesus, cada um de nós é tanto sal como luz. Isso quer dizer que testemunhamos ao mundo, tanto pela qualidade inconsciente de nossa vida cotidiana, como pelo modo ciente de compartilharmos a verdade contida na Palavra de Deus. Existe até mesmo algo digno de nota na ordem das metáforas do sal e da luz. O sal vem antes da luz. Assim, Jesus enfatiza o que somos ''antes de enfatizar o que ''dizemos. ''A testemunha que meramente fala, mas não pratica, não é uma testemunha de Cristo. Dar todos os estudos bíblicos e pregar todos os sermões ao mundo terá pouco efeito positivo se a pessoa não vive as bem-aventuranças. O testemunho silencioso vem antes do testemunho público. O cristão é tanto sal como luz. Mas o que dizer do ''cristão meramente formal, a pessoa que tem o nome de cristão, mas que não tem as qualidades do cristão? Essas pessoas querem parecer cristãs, sem atuar como tais. Resumindo, elas são sal sem sabor e luz sem brilho. Não existe tal coisa. D. Martin Lloyd-Jones salientou que nada há no Universo de Deus tão absolutamente inútil como um cristão meramente formal. O cristão formal é a pessoa que compreende o suficiente acerca do cristianismo para abrir mão do mundo, mas não o suficiente para produzir real felicidade, paz e alegria. Tais pessoas são dignas de dó. De acordo com Lloyd-Jones, elas são as pessoas mais patéticas do mundo. Deus quer que sejamos genuínos. Ele deseja que cada um de nós seja um verdadeiro cristão. Além disso, Ele nos dá o poder necessário para sermos assim em nossa vida diária. Hoje Ele quer entrar em minha vida e me dar todas as bênçãos a que Jesus veio conceder. Hoje Ele deseja me encher do Seu amor, alegria e paz. Senhor ajuda-me hoje a me entregar totalmente a Ti, para que eu possa ser plenamente abençoado[45]. 'LEITURA ADICIONAL: VÓS SOIS A LUZ DO MUNDO ' À medida que Jesus ensinava o povo, tornava interessantes Suas lições e prendia a atenção dos ouvintes por meio de freqüentes ilustrações tiradas das cenas da Natureza que os rodeava. O povo se reunira ainda pela manhã. O glorioso Sol, elevando-se mais e mais no firmamento azul, ia dissipando as sombras ocultas nos vales e nas estreitas gargantas das montanhas. A glória dos céus orientais ainda não se havia dissipado. A luz solar inundava a Terra com seu esplendor; a plácida superfície do lago refletia a áurea luz e espelhava as róseas nuvens matinais. Cada botão, cada flor e folha cintilavam de gotas de orvalho. A Natureza sorria à bênção de um novo dia, e os pássaros cantavam docemente entre as árvores. O Salvador olhou ao grupo que tinha diante de Si, e depois ao Sol nascente, e disse a Seus discípulos: ''Vós sois a luz do mundo. Mateus 5: 14''. Como sai o Sol em sua missão de amor, desvanecendo as sombras da noite e despertando o mundo para a vida, assim os seguidores de Cristo devem ir em sua missão, difundindo a luz do Céu sobre os que se encontram nas trevas do erro e do pecado. Na luminosidade da manhã, destacavam-se nitidamente as cidades e aldeias situadas nos montes ao redor, tornando-se num atrativo aspecto do cenário. Apontando-as, disse Jesus: ''Não se pode esconder uma cidade edificada sobre um monte''. E acrescentou: ''Nem se acende a candeia e se coloca debaixo do alqueire, mas, no velador, e dá luz a todos que estão na casa. Mateus 5: 14 e 15. A maioria dos que ouviam a Jesus, eram camponeses e pescadores, cujas humildes habitações consistiam apenas em um aposento, no qual a única lâmpada, em seu velador, iluminava a todos os que estavam na casa. Assim, disse Jesus: Resplandeça a vossa luz diante dos homens, para que vejam as vossas boas obras e glorifiquem o vosso Pai, que está nos Céus. Mateus 5: 16''. Nenhuma outra luz brilhou nem brilhará jamais sobre os homens caídos, a não ser aquela que dimana de Cristo. Jesus, o Salvador, é a única luz que pode iluminar a escuridão de um mundo imerso no pecado. A respeito de Cristo está escrito: ''Nele, estava a vida e a vida era a luz dos homens. João 1: 4''. Foi recebendo de Sua luz que os discípulos se puderam tornar portadores de luz. A vida de Cristo na alma, Seu amor revelado no caráter, torná-los-ia a luz do mundo. De si mesma a humanidade não possui luz. Separados de Cristo, somos semelhantes a uma vela não acesa, como a Lua quando tem a face voltada para o lado contrário ao Sol; não temos um único raio luminoso a lançar sobre as trevas do mundo. Ao volver-nos, porém, para o Sol da Justiça, ao nos pormos em contato com Cristo, a alma inteira é iluminada com o brilho da divina presença. Os seguidores de Cristo devem ser mais que uma luz entre os homens. Eles são a luz do mundo. Jesus diz a todos quantos proferem Seu nome: Vós vos entregastes a Mim, e Eu vos entreguei ao mundo como Meus representantes. Como o Pai O enviara ao mundo, assim, declara Ele, ''também Eu os enviei ao mundo. João 17: 18''. Como Cristo é o instrumento para a revelação do Pai, assim devemos nós ser o meio para a revelação de Cristo. Conquanto nosso Salvador seja a grande fonte de iluminação, não esqueçais, ó cristãos, que Ele é revelado mediante a humanidade. As bênçãos de Deus são concedidas por meio de instrumentos humanos. O próprio Cristo veio ao mundo como o Filho do homem. A humanidade, unida à natureza divina, deve tocar a humanidade. A igreja de Cristo, cada discípulo do Mestre, individualmente, é o veículo designado pelo Céu para a revelação de Deus aos homens. Anjos de glória esperam comunicar por vosso intermédio a luz e o poder celestes a almas prestes a perecer. Deixarão os agentes humanos de cumprir a tarefa que lhes é designada? Oh! então, é o mundo, na mesma proporção, roubado da prometida influência do Espírito Santo. Mas Jesus não pediu aos discípulos: Esforçai-vos por fazer resplandecer a vossa luz; Ele disse: ''Resplandeça. Mateus 5: 16''. Se Cristo habita no coração, é impossível esconder a luz de Sua presença. Se aqueles que professam ser seguidores de Cristo não são a luz do mundo, é porque o poder vital os deixou; se não têm luz para comunicar, é porque não têm ligação com a Fonte da luz. Em todos os tempos, o ''Espírito de Cristo, que estava neles. I Pedro 1: 11'' têm feito os verdadeiros filhos de Deus à luz do povo de sua geração. José foi um portador de luz no Egito. Em sua pureza, beneficência e amor filial, representou a Cristo em meio de uma nação idólatra. Enquanto os israelitas iam a caminho do Egito para a Terra Prometida, os sinceros entre eles foram uma luz para as nações circunvizinhas. Por meio deles foi Deus revelado ao mundo. De Daniel e seus companheiros em Babilônia, e de Mardoqueu na Pérsia, brilharam raios de luz por entre as trevas das cortes reais. Semelhantemente os discípulos de Cristo são colocados como portadores de luz no caminho para o Céu; por meio deles se manifestam ao mundo envolto na escuridão de um errôneo conceito de Deus, a misericórdia e a bondade do Pai. Vendo suas boas obras, outros são levados a glorificar o Pai celestial; pois se torna manifesto que há um Deus sobre o trono do Universo, Deus cujo caráter é digno de louvor e imitação. O divino amor brilhando no coração, a harmonia cristã manifestada na vida, são quais vislumbres do Céu concedidos aos homens no mundo, a fim de que lhes apreciem a excelência. É assim que os homens são levados a crer ''no amor que Deus nos tem. I João 4: 16''. Desse modo são purificados e transformados corações outrora pecaminosos e corrompidos, para serem apresentados ''irrepreensíveis, com alegria, perante a Sua glória. Judas 24''. As palavras do Salvador: ''Vós sois a luz do mundo. Mateus 5: 14'', indicam haver Ele confiado a Seus seguidores uma missão mundial. Nos dias de Cristo, o egoísmo, o orgulho e o preconceito haviam construído um alto muro de separação entre os indicados guardiões dos sagrados oráculos e qualquer outra nação do globo. Mas o Salvador viera mudar tudo isto. As palavras que o povo Lhe estava ouvindo dos lábios eram diversas de tudo quanto sempre tinham ouvido dos sacerdotes e rabis. Cristo afasta a parede de separação, o amor-próprio, o separatista preconceito de nacionalidade, e ensina amor a toda a família humana. Ergue os homens do estreito círculo que lhes prescreve o egoísmo; elimina todos os limites territoriais e as convencionais distinções da sociedade. Não faz diferença entre vizinhos e estrangeiros, amigos e inimigos. Ele nos ensina a considerar a toda alma necessitada como nosso semelhante, e o mundo como o nosso campo. Como os raios do Sol penetram até aos mais afastados recantos do globo, assim designa Deus que a luz do evangelho se estenda a toda alma sobre a Terra. Se a igreja de Cristo estivesse cumprindo o desígnio de nosso Senhor, a luz se espargiria sobre todos quantos estão assentados nas trevas e na região da sombra da morte. Em vez de se congregarem e se eximirem às responsabilidades e a levar a cruz, os membros da igreja se espalhariam por todas as terras, irradiando a luz de Cristo, trabalhando como Ele fez pela salvação de almas, e este ''evangelho do reino'' seria velozmente levado a todo o mundo. É assim que o propósito de Deus ao chamar, desde Abraão na Mesopotâmia, até nós hoje em dia, tem de chegar a seu cumprimento. Ele diz: ''Abençoar-te-ei,... E tu serás uma bênção. Gênesis 12: 2''. As palavras de Cristo por intermédio do profeta evangélico, e de que o Sermão do Monte não é senão um eco, dirigem-se a nós, nesta última geração. ''Levanta-te, resplandece, porque já vem a tua luz, e a glória do Senhor vai nascendo sobre ti. Isaias 60: 1''. ''Se a glória do Senhor nasceu sobre vosso espírito; se tendes contemplado a beleza daquele que traz a bandeira entre dez mil. Cantares 5: 10'', ''e que é totalmente desejável, Cantares 5: 16,'' se vossa alma se tornou radiante em presença de Sua glória, são-vos dirigidas estas palavras do Mestre. Estivestes acaso com Cristo no monte da transfiguração? Há, na planície, almas escravizadas a Satanás; elas esperam a palavra de fé e oração que as vá libertar. Não somente devemos contemplar a glória de Cristo, mas também falar de Suas excelências. Isaías não só contemplou a glória de Cristo, mas também falou Dele. Enquanto Davi meditava, ardia o fogo; então falou com sua língua. Ao meditar no maravilhoso amor de Deus, não podia deixar de falar do que via e sentia. Quem pode pela fé contemplar o maravilhoso plano da redenção, a glória do unigênito Filho de Deus, e não falar disso? Quem pode contemplar o insondável amor que na morte de Cristo foi manifesto na cruz do Calvário, a fim de que não perecêssemos, mas tivéssemos a vida eterna, quem poderácontemplar isso e não ter palavras com que exaltar a glória do Salvador? ''No Seu templo cada um diz: Glória! Salmo 29: 9''. O suave cantor de Israel louvou-O com a harpa, dizendo: ''Falarei da magnificência gloriosa de Tua majestade e das Tuas obras maravilhosas. E se falará da força dos Teus feitos terríveis; e contarei a Tua grandeza. Salmo 145: 5 e 6'''''. A cruz do Calvário deve ser exaltada perante o povo, a fim de que lhes absorva a mente e concentre os pensamentos. Então todas as faculdades espirituais serão acompanhadas de um poder divino que procede diretamente de Deus. Haverá então concentração das energias em genuíno trabalho pelo Mestre. Como agentes vivos para a iluminação da Terra os obreiros emitirão raios de luz para o mundo. Certamente Cristo aceita, de bom grado, todo agente humano que a Ele se entrega. Ele une o humano ao divino, a fim de poder comunicar ao mundo os mistérios do amor manifestado em carne. Acerca disto falemos, oremos e cantemos; difundamos a mensagem de Sua glória e prossigamos avante em direção às regiões de além. As provações suportadas com paciência, as bênçãos recebidas com gratidão, as tentações resistidas varonilmente, a mansidão, a bondade, misericórdia e amor manifestados habitualmente, são luzes que resplandecem no caráter, em contraste com as trevas do coração egoísta, em que nunca brilhou a luz da vida[46]. ---- [1] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 321. [2] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 321. [3] CBASD, vol. 1, pp. 221 e 222. [4] Bíblia Anotada, Charles C. Ryrie, Editora Mundo Cristão, p. 7. [5] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 963. [6] Midrash Rabbah, com. Êxodo 27: 20. [7] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 964. [8] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 876. [9] DTN, pp. 463 e 464. [10] The Youth’s Instructor, 13 de outubro de 1892. [11] OMDC, pp. 40 e 41 [12] TPI, vol. 7, p. 272. [13] Carta 264, 1903. [14] Desejado de Todas as Nações, p. 288. [15] Review and Herald 22/8/1899. [16] CBASD vol. 5, p. 305. [17] O Novo Testamento Interpretado Versículo por Versículo, R.N. Champlin, vol. 1, p. 308. [18] Review and Herald, 15 de dezembro de 1874. [19] Carta 348, 1908. [20] Special Testimonies, série B, pág. 11. [21] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 77. [22] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 78. [23] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 79. [24] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 80. [25] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 81. [26] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 82. [27] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 83. [28] Bíblia Jerusalém, p. 1846. [29] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 321. [30] CBASD, vol. 5, p. 321. [31] CBASD vol. 5, p. 321. [32] Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 147 a 150. [33] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 84. [34] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 85. [35] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 86. [36] CBASD vol. 5, p. 321. [37] CBASD vol. 5, pp. 321 e 322. [38] Desejado de Todas as Nações, p. 288. [39] CBASD vol. 5, p. 322. [40] CBASD vol. 5, p. 322. [41] Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 150 a 151. [42] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 87. [43] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 88. [44] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 89. [45] Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 90. [46] O Maior Discurso de Cristo, Ellen Gold White, CPB, pp. 38 a 44.